Thomas the Really Useful Engine
Thomas is a tank engine who runs his own branch line. He is a cheeky, fussy little engine who sometimes gets into the scrapes. Thomas works hard and always wants to be a really useful engine. One morning, The Fat Controller came to see Thomas. "Thomas, the Skarloey Railway has run out of coal!" he said. "I need you to take coal to the railway!". "Will do!" replied Thomas. So that's what he did. At the coaling plant, it was busy. Coal dust flew everywhere. He found that Edward and James had shunted the trucks into place for him. "Thanks, guys!" said Thomas. "No problem!" replied Edward. "I had to prompt James at first but....." "But it could have been worse!", interrupted James bluntly. "It was actually pretty fun!". Just then, Diesel 10 and his sidekicks, Splatter and Dodge came by pushing coal trucks and getting coal dust everywhere. "No he didn't!" said Thomas. "I'm about to give him a serious tell off!" fumed James. "Go ahead, James! Be my guest!" spluttered Edward. "No! There will be no revolts in this coaling plant when I am in charge!", called a voice. Just then, BoCo roared in. He was put in charge while the coal yard foreman was out sick. Thomas liked BoCo. He was a friendly diesel. BoCo scolded Diesel 10. "Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge! Clean this up! Now!" he reprimanded. Diesel 10 grumbled. "What if we don't want to?", he spluttered. BoCo stared at a nearby truck of sugar. Diesel 10 was alarmed. "Oh alright!" he grumbled. "Thomas, James and Edward! You are free to go, now!" smiled BoCo at the engines. "Be sure to get checked out. Coal dust in an engine's funnel is bad!". "Wait....what.....no!" "Clean up!" "Awwwww!" Thomas got the coal to the Skarloey Railway. After going to Crovan's Gate to get washed down and checked, he set off. Thomas found Gordon next. He had run out of water. "What happened, Gordon?" asked Thomas. "I've run out of water", he moaned. "I'm supposed to take The Wanted on their tour around Sodor. Botherations! That means I'll be late!" "Don't worry, Gordon! With my wheels, I'll get you to the next water tower faster than fast!". "Thank you, Thomas!". Thomas pushed Gordon to the water tower. Gordon filled up and left. "Like I always say. Dirty or Clean, I am a famous machine. Thomas set off. Thomas was enjoying his run when he found Percy who had broken down with the mail. "Don't worry! I'll take your mail and then shunt you to the works at Crovan's Gate!" said Thomas. After he finished the mail train, he shunted Percy to the works. Victor and Kevin were there. "Hello Thomas, me amigo!" greeted Victor. "What seems to be the delima?" "Percy broke down!" replied Thomas. "Whoops! That was close!" said Kevin. He had almost dropped a car's chassis. "Well done, Kevin!" said Victor. "Your getting the hang of it!". Just then, the Fat Controller walked in. He told Thomas that he had to rescue Diesel 10, whom had run out of diesel fuel and broken down. Thomas's boiler sank. "Why should I help Diesel 10?" grumbled Thomas. "He's done nothing but upset arrangements!". But Thomas's driver told him to put himself in Diesel 10's place. "If you were in need, wouldn't you want help from him?". Thomas thought. He agreed with his driver that it would be best to help Diesel 10 after all. Thomas found Diesel 10 on Gordon's Hill. "Having trouble, Diesel 10?" he teased. "I am surprised!". "Eh! Shut your scrap trap and just help me!", he spluttered. Thomas only laughed and pushed Diesel 10 to the works at Vicarstown. At the works, Den, Dart and the Works Diesel were there. So was The Fat Controller. He was cross. "Go to your shed when you are fixed!" he scolded. "You're lack of sense has upset my arrangements! You have also been very rude to Thomas! He has proven himself to be a really useful engine!". "I hope you will be sensable and fill up completely next time, 10!" added The Works Diesel. Thomas just laughed.